1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a camera capable of adding positional information to an image using global positioning system (GPS) information received from a GPS satellite has been known. In order to add the positional information to the image, processing for acquiring the positional information is required. In the positional information acquisition processing, navigation message data such as almanac data and ephemeris data serving as one type of the GPS information is received. The positional information is calculated from the received navigation message data. The almanac data includes trajectory information relating to all satellites. The ephemeris data includes information relating to an accurate position of each of the satellites and information relating to the time when the satellite has sent a signal representing the navigation message data. In such a camera, the positional information acquisition processing is performed in response to an image capturing operation. If the satellite cannot be trapped or if an increase in a load of a central processing unit (CPU) is avoided, the positional information acquisition processing may be performed after the image capturing operation is completed.
Generally, a certain amount of time is required to acquire positional information. If the positional information acquisition processing is performed after the image is stored upon completion of the image capturing operation, therefore, the image may be sent to an external apparatus before the positional information is added thereto.